Tutta la verità
| titolo_originale=The Whole Truth | numero_stagione=2 | numero_episodio=16 | giorni=60-61 | data_ABC=22 marzo 2006 | data_FOX=6 novembre 2006 | data_RAI=3 aprile 2007 | flashback=Sun | sceneggiatore=Elizabeth Sarnoff & Christina M. Kim | regista=Karen Gaviola | guest=L. Scott Caldwell - Rose Sam Anderson - Bernard Tony Lee - Jae Lee Michael Emerson - Henry Gale | costar=Greg Joung Paik - Dr. Je-Guy Kim }} è il sedicesimo episodio della Seconda stagione di Lost, e il 41esimo dell'intera serie. John ottiene l’aiuto di Ana-Lucia per trattare con Henry Gale. Nel frattempo Sun comincia a sospettare di essere incinta. Trama Flashback left|thumb|[[Sun e Jin a letto]] Sun sta rimirandosi in uno specchio: indossa una sottoveste. La ragazza si volta e sorride a Jin, sdraiato sul letto. Sun si avvicina al marito ed i due si baciano teneramente: Jin le chiede se tutto sia in condizione ottimale e la donna si dimostra molto scontenta di quella considerazione e si discosta da lui. Jin, offeso, le dice che è un anno che stanno provando ad avere un bambino ma ogni tentativo sembra essere inutile. Quando Sun ribatte che lui, a causa del tempo che dedica il suo lavoro, non potrebbe mai dedicarne a sufficienza ad un figlio Jin ribatte che forse Mr. Paik gli offrirebbe un lavoro meno pericoloso se loro riuscissero a dargli un nipotino. Mentre Sun gli volta le spalle, pensierosa, Jin afferma che un bambino potrebbe cambiare tutto. Qualche giorno dopo Sun si reca nella camera d’albergo di Jae Lee: l’uomo le chiede se lei abbia detto a Jin che loro due si vedono e Sun risponde negando. Poi l’uomo chiede a Sun se vuole qualcosa da bere e le dice di rispondere in inglese. Sun ci pensa un po’ su e poi chiede un tè in inglese. Jae Lee è molto contento dei progressi della sua allieva: sta imparando velocemente. Quando Sun diventa pensierosa l’uomo le chiede se tutto vada bene e lei risponde di non volerne parlare. Jae Lee vorrebbe che lei confidasse a Jin che loro due si incontrano per le lezioni di inglese ma Sun non è di quell’idea perché non vuole raccontare al marito che loro due si sono visti per le lezioni. Quando Jae Lee le chiede se lei voglia concludere le loro lezioni la ragazza afferma di non voler perdere l’occasione di vederlo. Jae Lee dice che anche lui non vorrebbe: le lezioni sono un buon esercizio anche per lui. Jin e Sun sono in uno studio di un medico, il Dr. Kim, esperto sulla fertilità: entrambi sono vistosamente nervosi. Il medico entra nella stanza e, dopo aver salutato i coniugi, chiede a Sun di protare i suoi saluti a Mr.Paik. Jin gli chiede quale sia il responso degli esami. Il dottore, molto dispiaciuto, afferma che a causa di una endometriosi in stadio avanzato Sun non potrà mai avere figli, anche se dovesse sottoporsi ad un intervento. Sun e Jin accusano il duro colpo con grande dispiacere. Jin domanda poi a Sun se lei sapesse già della cosa prima di sposarlo. La donna, ferita, gli risponde che non ne sapeva nulla e che non avrebbe mai mentito per sposare, per di più, il figlio di un pescatore. Jin, furente, scaglia un pacco di fogli giù dalla scrivania e lascia lo studio medico. Nella camera di Jae Lee Sun sta guardando fuori dalla finestra. Quando Jae Lee le chiede se ci sia qualcosa che non va la donna gli racconta che lei e Jin non potranno mai avere figli. Sun afferma però di essere sollevata dalla notizia e di avere intenzione di abbandonare la Corea per trasferirsi negli Stati Uniti, senza Jin. Jae Lee chiede a Sun se è sicura di volerlo fare e la donna gli chiede se dovrebbe restare per Jin. L’uomo ribatte che anche lui è fuggito in America per inseguire una donna ma ha scoperto che il suo vero amore non era quello; poi, avvicinandosi a Sun, Jae Lee le dice che non è per Jin che lei dovrebbe restare in Corea. Mentre Sun cammina con Bpo Bpo al guinzaglio, una macchina si ferma a bordo strada ed il Dr. Je-Guy Kim chiede a Sun di salire in auto perché deve parlarle. Sun, insospettita e spaventata dall’agitazione del medico, fa per allontanarsi ma il dottore scende dall’auto e la raggiunge. Il Dr. Kim confessa a Sun che non è lei ad essere sterile ma è Jin: lui ha dovuto mentirle perché Jin lavora per Mr. Paik e se avesse dato una notizia del genere ad un uomo come lui Jin avrebbe probabilmente dato fuoco al suo studio. Sun, sorpresa, chiede al medico perché ora lui abbia deciso di dirle la verità: l’uomo le risponde dicendole che lei aveva il diritto di saperlo. Poi risale in macchina e si allontana. Sun resta sul posto, interdetta e stupita dalla notizia che terrà per sè. Sull’isola right|thumb|[[John convince Ana Lucia a parlare con Henry Gale]] Sun sta prendendosi cura dell’orto quando viene raggiunta da Jin: l’uomo la sgrida perché lei si trova in quel posto da sola dopo che gli Altri, in quello stesso posto, hanno tentato di rapirla pochi giorni prima. Jin le dice di seguirlo alla spiaggia. Quando Sun ribatte di non aver bisogno della sua protezione e che vuole prendersi cura del suo orto Jin si arrabbia molto e comincia ad estirpare tutte le piante che Sun ha coltivato non prestando attenzione alle suppliche della donna di lasciar perdere. Poi ordina a Sun di seguirlo sulla spiaggia: ora nulla più la trattiene lì. Sun, furente, si incammina verso la spiaggia. Nel frattempo Ana Lucia sta facendo jogging sulla spiaggia. Arrivata alla sua tenda la ragazza trova Locke che la sta aspettando. John le racconta che c’è un uomo prigioniero nel bunker e che potrebbe essere uno degli Altri: Locke sostiene che Ana Lucia potrebbe essere la persona più adatta per interrogarlo e scoprire la verità perché lei era una poliziotta e conosce gli Altri meglio di loro. Quando Ana chiede a John se Jack sia a conoscenza del fatto che lui le sta raccontando quelle cose Locke risponde di non aver bisogno del permesso del dottore per parlarle. Mentre Rose e Bernard camminano per la spiaggia, litigando perché Bernard ha dimenticato il compleanno di Rose, si accorgono di Sun, appoggiata ad un albero, che ha appena avuto un malore. I due le chiedono se vada tutto bene e la ragazza risponde che ha solo avuto un capogiro. Quando i due chiedono se devono avvisare Jin la donna risponde che non è necessario perché si è trattato solo di un colpo di sole; poi Sun si allontana. Jack, nel bunker, esce dalla doccia e trova Locke che si sta radendo davanti ad uno specchio. Locke gli chiede se non sia il caso di coinvolgere qualcuno degli altri sopravvissuti in merito a come gestire Henry Gale perché loro due non riusciranno a cavare un ragno dal buco con l’uomo. Locke propone a Jack di informare Ana Lucia. Jack, dopo alcune perplessità, afferma che parlerà alla ragazza. Locke informa allora Jack che ci ha già pensato lui ad avvisare Ana Lucia e che ora lei si trova nella cella di Henry. left|thumb|[[John informa Jack del suo piano]] Nell’armeria Ana Lucia tenta di conquistare la fiducia Henry raccontandogli dell’incidente e di come lei e gli altri sopravvissuti della sezione di coda abbiano raggiunto il campo. La ragazza poi chiede ad Henry di raccontarle la sua storia. L’uomo, insospettito, dice che l’ha già raccontata a tutti quelli che sono venuti ad interrogarlo e le chiede perché dovrebbe farlo anche con lei. Ana Lucia gli racconta che, quando si trovava sull’altro lato dell’isola, si era convinta erroneamente che un ragazzo fosse uno degli Altri e che ora lui è morto per causa sua. Ana Lucia afferma però che non commetterà lo stesso errore una seconda volta. Sun raggiunge Sawyer alla sua tenda e gli chiede se può prendere una cosa dalla scorta di medicine. Quando Sawyer le chiede di cosa lei abbia bisogno Sun dice che non fa nulla e si allontana. Sawyer allora la insegue e le dice che se lei gli dirà di cosa ha bisogno lui gliel’offrirà gratis. Sun, messa alle stretta, confessa con imbarazzo di aver bisogno di un test di gravidanza. Nel bunker, intanto, Jack dice a Locke che non riesce a sentire nulla di quello che avviene nella armeria e chiede all’uomo come possano essere sicuri che Hanry non abbia spezzato il collo ad Ana Lucia. Per tutta risposta Locke gli chiede come lui possa essere sicuro che non sia stata lei a spezzare il collo di Henry. Dentro l’armeria Ana Lucia riassume il racconto di Henry: il viaggio intorno al mondo, la mongolfiera, la caduta sull’Isola, la mallatia e morte della moglie, la cattura di Henry da parte della Rousseau ed i vari interrogatori che l’uomo ha dovuto subire da quando è stato catturato. Ana Lucia propone a Henry di disegnarle una mappa che conduca al luogo in cui è caduta la mongolfiera e lui ha sepolto la moglie cosicchè loro possano andare a controllare se lui sta raccontando il vero. Henry ha paura che se sbaglierà qualche particolare e non sarà preciso nella localizzazione della mongolfiera Ana Lucia ed i suoi compagni lo uccideranno: loro, infatti, voglio solo sfogare la loro rabbia per tutto quanto è successo su qualcuno. Ana Lucia gli suggerisce allora di prepararle una mappa per la mongolfiera: altrimenti tutto quello che lui ha ipotizzato sul fatto che loro vogliono solo vendicarsi diventerà realtà. right|thumb|[[Sayid e Charlie si uniscono alla missione di Ana Lucia per ritrovare la mongolfiera]] Sun cammina nella foresta in cerca di un posto in cui potersi sottoporre al test di gravidanza. Prima che possa trovarlo la donna viene sorpresa da Hurley che sbuca dal nulla con una barretta di cioccolato in mano. Hurley, in imbarazzo per esser stato trovato con del cibo in mano, afferma di aver trovato una barretta di ciccolato, afferma di averla trovata nella giungla. Sun, altrettanto in imbarazzo, dice che stava tornando alla spiaggia. I due si separano. Nel bunker, intanto, Ana Lucia esce dall’armeria. Jack e Locke le chiedono cose Henry le abbia detto. Ana Lucia afferma che Henry le ha raccontato la stessa storia che ha detto loro e chiede di avere più tempo per interrogarlo: tornerà il giorno dopo perché vuole lasciare ad Henry il tempo di pensarci. Alla spiaggia, poco dopo, Ana Lucia avvicina Sayid che, insieme a Charlie, sta costruendo un tavolo. La ragazza mostra ai due una mappa su cui Henry ha indicato il luogo in cui è caduta la sua mongolfiera e propone ai due di accompagnarla. Sayid chiede alla ragazza se Jack e Locke siano a conoscenza della mappa: Ana Lucia afferma che non è stato necessario avvertirli perché i due sono troppo impegnati a controllarsi l’un l’altro. Sayid osserva la mappa e stima che ci vorrà almeno un giorno di cammino per raggiungere la loro meta: Ana Lucia risponde quindi che dovranno mettersi subito in marcia. Dopo aver camminato a lungo Ana Lucia, Sayid e Charlie scorgono in lontananza un dirupo, esattamente come descritto sulla mappa di Henry. Ana Lucia sembra meno sospettosa dell’uomo ma Sayid afferma che lui crederà alle parole di Henry solo quando vedrà la mongolfiera. Ana Lucia si accorge che Charlie ha con sé una pistola e gli consiglia di consegnare l’arma a qualcuno che la sappia usare. Charlie, offeso, le chiede se dovrebbe essere lei quella persona visto che l’ultima volta che ha avuto una pistola in mano ha ucciso una persona. Sayid a quel punto interviene e ferma Charlie. Il ragazzo gli consegna la pistola. left|thumb|Il gruppo si divide per cercare la [[La mongolfiera|mongolfiera]] Nel frattempo, sulla spiaggia, Kate e Sun stanno aspettando il responso del test. Sun ringrazia Kate perché lei non fa troppe domande e le chiede se lei abbia mai fatto nulla del genere: Kate risponde di averlo fatto. Quando il tempo di attesa è teminato Sun consulta il test e, con sua enorme sorpresa, scopre di essere incinta. Le due ragazze raggiungono poi Jack per sincerarsi sulla validità del test. Jack dice loro che il test è molto sicuro e fa la sue congratulazioni a Sun. La ragazza, allora, chiede ai due amici di non dire nulla a Jin, per il momento, su quello che hanno scoperto: lo farà lei a tempo debito perché la situazione è un po’ complicata. Jack, sorpreso, consiglia a Sun di raccontare la novità a Jin e di approfittare dell’occasione per raccontargli tutta la verità e tutto quello che lei gli ha tenuto nascosto fino a quel momento. Di notte, mentre Charlie dorme, Ana Lucia si avvicina al fuoco accanto a Sayid. La ragazza afferma di sapere che lei non piace a nessuno: ha provato a farsi apprezzare dalla altre persone per tutta la vita ma non c’è mai riuscita. Lei è quella che è. Secondo lei, però, Sayid ha un ottimo motivo per odiarla, a causa di quello che lei gli ha fatto: Ana Lucia chiede scusa all’uomo e gli dice che le dispiace per l’incidente con Shannon. Sayid, comprensivo, risponde allora che sa che lei stavava solo cercando di proteggere la sua gente e che non è stata lei ad uccidere Shannon, ma sono stati gli Altri. Inoltre, aggiunge, una volta che avranno appurato che Henry è uno di loro bisognerà fare giustizia. Il giorno seguente i tre si rimettono in cammino. Dopo pochi chilometri, mentre inizia a piovere, i tre raggiungono la radura dove, secondo la mappa, dovrebbe trovarsi la mongolfiera: Sayid afferma di non essere stupito che non ci sia nulla in quel luogo ma Ana Lucia propone di setacciare la zona per accertarsi che Henry Gale abbia effettivamente menitito. right|thumb|[[Jin si scusa con sua moglie]] Bernard, in riva al mare, sta cercando di pescare delle ostriche da perla. Jin, lì vicino, sta pescando e gli dice che non ci sono ostriche su quella spiaggia. In quel momento Sawyer si avvicina ai due e si congratula con Jin perché presto sarà padre. Jin, però, non riesce a capire cosa gli altri due uomini stiano dicendo e cosa significhi la parola “paparino” con cui Sawyer si rivolge a lui. Più tardi Jin è nell’orto e comincia a ripiantare le piante che ha estirpato. Sun compare in quel momento e Jin si scusa per quello che ha fatto: Jin confessa di aver estremo bisogno di Sun e non capisce quello che gli altri gli dicono. Lei è l’unica con cui può parlare e quindi, anche per questo motivo, lei è estremamente importante per lui. Commossa, Sun rivela a Jin di essere incinta. L’uomo, pazzo di felicità, la abbraccia con trasporto. Sun però gli racconta dell’incontro che aveva avuto con Dr. Je-Guy Kim e di come l’uomo le avesse confidato che Jin non avrebbe potuto avere figli perché è sterile. Jin, deluso e tremendamente rattristato dalla notizia, chiede allora alla moglie come lei abbia potuto restare incinta. Sun gli giura di non essere stata con altri uomini: Jin le crede. L’uomo, ancora incredulo, afferma allora che l’unica spiegazione possibile è che deve essersi verificato un miracolo. I due si abbracciano forte e piangono di felicità. Poco più tardi Jin e Sun, insieme, risistemano l’orto e pensano al nome da dare al bambino. Quando Jin chiede a Sun se possano dare la buona notizia agli altri del gruppo Sun gli confessa che Kate e Jack lo sanno già. Probabilmente anche Sawyer. Jin a quel punto comprende il significato della parola “paparino” con cui Sawyer lo chiamava e dice alla moglie che anche Bernard è a conoscenza della bella notizia. Mentre Jin si dirige alla spiaggia Sun gli chiede di restare da sola qualche minuto. Poi, prima che il marito si allontana, Sun gli dice di amarlo. Jin torna verso di lei, la bacia e le dice in inglese, che anche lui la ama; poi l’uomo si allontana. Sun rimane sola, sorridente, accarezzandosi la pancia. left|thumb|[[Benjamin Linus|Henry indispone Jack e Locke con i suoi commenti]] Nella Stazione Cigno, intanto, Jack fa uscire Henry dalla cella per dargli la colazione, mentre anche Locke la sta facendo. Henry osserva i cereali che Locke sta mangiando e chiede ai due uomini da dove provenga tutto quel cibo, domanda a cui Jack e Locke non sanno rispondere. Henry chiede se quella colazione sia la ricompensa per la sua buona condotta, per aver disegnato la mappa per Ana Lucia. Locke e Jack lo guardano interrogativi e l’uomo capisce che la ragazza non li ha informati sulla mappa e scherza sul fatto che sembra che loro non si fidino molto gli uni degli altri. Approfittando di quel momento di vantaggio, poi, Henry afferma che se lui fosse uno degli Altri la mongolfiera non esisterebbe quindi lui avrebbe disegnato una mappa finta per condurre chi l’avesse seguita in un posto lontano e disagevole: quando questi fosse arrivato sul posto indicato avrebbe trovato, anziché la mongolfiera, un gruppo di suoi compagni che lo avrebbe preso in ostaggio e poi l'avrebbero scambiato per lui. Fortunatamente, però, non è uno degli Altri. Mentre Locke e Jack guardano l’uomo con sospetto e preoccupazione questi chiede innocentemente un po’ di latte. Curiosità Generale * Il test di gravidanza di Sun è prodotto dai laboratori Widmore. * Il compleanno di Rose è il 20 novembre. Lei è una dei tre personaggi a compiere gli anni sull'isola; gli sono Claire e Ben. * Quando Sun chiede a Sawyer un test per la gravidanza, il suo accento coreano è più marcato (probabilmente perché è nervosa). * Locke trova l'album dei Geronimo Jackson, Magna Carta, mentre sta sfogliando vari album. Note di produzione * Claire, Eko, Libby e Michael non appaiono in questo episodio. * Il dialogo fra Sawyer e Bernard sulla spiaggia, è riprodotto al contrario. Nella versione italiana, il discorso è poco limpido anche riprodotto al contrario. La traduzione dall'inglese è la seguente: : BERNARD : Be', come fai a saperlo? : SAWYER : Oh, ho le mie fonti! : BERNARD : Be', non glielo dirai? : SAWYER : Non è compito mio! : BERNARD : Dovresti dirglierlo! Oppure…? : SAWYER : Dannazione! Sarà Sun a dirglielo! Errori * Quando Sun sta parlando nella sua auto con il medico sulla fertilità, è possibile che sia una controfigura. Durante alcune inquadrature da sopra la spalla i suoi capelli sembrano avere una tinta bionda. * Circa quando Ana Lucia dice Score one for Henry, può essere vista sullo sfondo un'isola vicina. * Quando Sun e Jin sono nello studio medico, i sottotitoli recitano Salve'' Mr. Kwan'' e '' Salve Mrs. Kwan'', tuttavia è noto che il loro cognome è scritto Kwon. * Nella scena in bagno tra Locke e Jack, mentre Jack si sta facendo una doccia John si sta radendo la barba e sta passando il rasoio sul volto pulito. Tuttavia nell'inquadratura successiva ha qualcosa di bianco sul viso, forse del sapone o della schiuma da barba. Nell'inquadratura successiva la pelle torna ad essere nuovamente pulita. Tematiche ricorrenti * Sun scopre di essere incinta. * Quando Sayid, Ana Lucia e Charlie raggiungono la mongolfiera di Henry Gale sta piovendo copiosamente. * Jin tiene segreto a Sun che il suo lavoro per il padre di lei lo porta anche a picchiare le persone. * Il lavoro di Jin lo porta ad essere violento ma è disposto a farlo per amore di Sun. * Jin si scusa con Sun per tutto quello che ha fatto mentre era con lei. * Il test di gravidanza di Sun è prodotto dai laboratori Widmore che è parte della compagnia di Charles Widmore. (Connessioni tra i personaggi) * Il dottor Kim mente a Sun e Jin sul motivo delle loro difficoltà a concepire un bambino. (Truffe e inganni) * Sun continua a mentire a Jin sul suo problema di fertilità. (Truffe e inganni) * Henry Gale è ancora imprigionato nell'armeria del Cigno. (Prigionia) Riferimenti culturali * Pushin' to hard: Locke sta ascoltando questa canzone del 1965 dei The Seeds dal giradischi del Cigno. * Are you there god? It's me, Margaret: Alla spiaggia Sawyer sta leggendo questo libro del 1970 di Judy Blume. Nel libro, Margaret, un'adolescente, si occupa di questioni come l'acquisto del suo primo reggiseno, le sue prime mestruazioni e la sua simpatia verso i ragazzi. * I fratelli Karamazov: Henry Gale strappa la pagina del titolo di questi libro e disegna una mappa per Ana Lucia per trovare la mongolfiera. è possibile vedere il titolo (invertito) quando Ana Lucia mostra la mappa a Sayid e Charlie. Jack ne legge un breve passaggio. Tecniche di narrazione * Charlie si rifiuta di dare un'arma ad Ana Lucia perché l'ultima volta che l'ha usata ha ucciso qualcuno. Tuttavia questo è vero anche per Charlie che, escludendo l'episodio "Esodo, seconda parte" dove non ha usato la sua pistola, aveva ucciso Ethan Rom l'ultima volta che aveva maneggiato un'arma. * Quando Ana Lucia, Charlie e Sayid seguono la mappa di Henry Gale, Ana Lucia osserva che la montagna che vedono corrisponde a quella disegnata da Henry. Sayid risponde che la somiglianza non significhi che siano diretti verso la mongolfiera. Ana Lucia scherzando dice che almeno ora sanno di essere sull'isola giusta. Nella terza stagione viene rivelato che c'è un'isola vicina nella quale Henry Gale a volte lavorava. * Nell'episodio precedente "Maternità" Claire rimprovera Sun domandandole se lei fosse una madre per averla avvertita a non lasciare il bambino. Il modo con cui risponde Sun prefigura gli eventi di questo episodio. Inoltre un altro preavviso era stata la reazione di Sun e Jin al ritorno di Claire nella puntata "Ritorno". ** La risposta di Sun prefigura anche l'abbandono di sua figlia per tornare sull'isola con il Volo Ajira 316 nell'episodio "316". * Il test di gravidanza di Sun è prodotto dai laboratori Widmore e viene mostrato prima che Charles Widmore diventi un personaggio del cast. * Nel flashback Sun ha delle difficoltà a concepire un bambino. Sull'isola scopre di essere incinta. * Mentre Ana Lucia, Charlie e Sayid sono alla ricerca della mongolfiera, Henry Gale scherza con Jack e Locke riguardo alla trappola a cui potrebbe portare la mappa. Analisi della storia * Sayid, Charlie ed Ana Lucia cercano la mongolfiera di Henry Gale. * Sawyer fa un accordo con Sun. Se lei gli dirà quello che stava cercando nel suo nascondiglio di approvvigionamenti medici, allora lo potrà avere. * Henry dice a Jack e Locke di essere sempre in disaccordo. * La relazione tra Jin e Sun è teso a causa dei problemi della gravidanza. Connessione tra gli episodi Riferimenti ad altri episodi * Charlie dice che lultima volta che Ana Lucia ha avuto una pistola, ha ucciso qualcuno. (Abbandono) * Ana Lucia dice ad Henry di aver confuso Nathan per uno degli Altri. (Gli altri 48 giorni) * Locke parla di Jack ed Ana Lucia che vogliono creare un esercito. (Linea di confine) * Jin è preoccupato che Sun venga rapita di nuovo mentre lei è nel suo giardino. (Il lupo) * Henry dice ad Ana Lucia a chi ha raccontato la sua storia, compresi Sayid ed Eko. (Uno degli altri) (Maternità) Allusioni ad altri episodi * Locke dice che Ana Lucia correva come se le stesse inseguendo il diavolo. Desmond ha usato la stessa frase quando incontrò Jack. (Uomo di scienza, uomo di fede) * Sun ha imparato l'inglese grazie a Jae Lee. (Oggetti smarriti) * Hurley sta mangiando una barretta dalla sua scorta personale. (Uno degli altri) Categoria:Episodi della seconda stagione Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Sun